1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an indoor telephone line demarcation unit for permitting connection of telephone company (TELCO) equipment to user equipment with ease, and with security for the telephone conponents.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various outdoor demarcation units have been advanced in the art for use. For example, a typical outdoor network interface or termination unit is made and sold by Suttle Apparatus Corporation of Lawrenceville, Illinois, a subsidiary of the assignee of the present application. This provides a panel inside a housing with the TELCO equipment recessed below the panel. The panel can be secured in place, and screw-type connectors on the top of the panel are used for connecting in the various components. Additionally, network interfaces using modular jack assemblies have also sold by Suttle Apparatus Corporation for assembly of their Model SE625TD and SE742A junction boxes mounted in an outer housing or service box. These too may be exterior-type demarcation or network interface unit.
These units generally provide connection for testing of the interconnected systems to determine whether or not the equipment vendor for the indoor equipment is responsible for maintenance or repair, when a problem occurs, or if the problem that is occurring is in the TELCO or telephone company system.
Similar devices such as that described for the outdoor demarcation box have been advanced, but none provide for mounting in the interior of a room and utilizing the same box for not only housing the needed components and providing for connections to the indoor lines, but also providing a space for mounting auxiliary jacks or telephones.